


Cloud's Sick Day

by FiliaSnowe



Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cloud is sick but Roche takes care of her, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Cloud, Not coronavirus but a regular fever, R63 Cloud, Roche is a snugglebug, Romance, She puts up with his antics even though she loves him, Sick Character, Sick Cloud Strife, Sickfic, i'm sorry if it's ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: Cloud wakes up with a fever early one morning only to be taken care of by Roche. (AU/Modern Day)
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife, Roche/Female Cloud Strife
Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cloud's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a Roche/Cloud fic, hope y'all enjoy it. Might write a Fem!Roche/Cloud version of this with Male Cloud taking care of Roche instead in the future if I can get around to it that is.

Cloud groaned as she lay in bed, her face damp with sweat and her blonde hair stuck to her head. She tried turning her head but it hurt which made her wince in pain. It felt like a weight was pressing down on it and making it feel heavy. The minute she swallowed a coughing fit erupted in her throat. Cloud was fine yesterday so why did she wake up feeling like crap this morning? The world looked blurry around her as she opened her blue eyes before squeezing them shut, a wave of dizziness overtaking her.

Eventually the coughing woke up the other occupant in the room with her who rolled over and shifted the covers a little. Roche's teal-green eyes blinked open before he covered them with his arm, shielding them from the light. He eventually yawned then looked over to see Cloud sluggishly pulling the covers over her pale, flushed and sweaty face, some tufts of blonde hair peeking out from underneath. Another groan left her as Cloud curled up into a ball under the blankets, her body felt quite chilly despite the fever.

"Cloudie?" Roche called out to her, only to get some nonsensical grumbles. 

She made a small noise that sounded like a pitiful whine which turned into a loud cough, thus hurting her even more. At this rate the poor girl was gonna bark up her lungs if she continued. Concern flooded the man's face as Roche pulled the blankets down to Cloud's neck, her damp face now exposed to him. He pressed a hand to her forehead, making his significant other quietly sigh in relief at the cool touch but quickly withdrew it due to how hot her forehead was. 

Roche got up and left the bed, his long blonde hair trailing behind him as he stood.

"Roche?" Cloud whispered as she felt the bed shift, voice raspy with sleep. 

Roche smiled gently and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, Cloudie I'll be right back. Hang tight and rest, ok?"

Unable to move much, Cloud let out a grunt and waited until he came back with a thermometer. He lifted her up and stuck the thermometer in her mouth, taking it out about a minute later when the thing beeped to show Cloud's temperature which read 103.6 degrees. The blonde man clicked his tongue accompanied by a shake of his head as he set the thermometer aside.

"Sorry, babe, but it looks like you'll have to rest up before you go or do anything today."

"But I had plans to meet Tifa later today," Cloud protested in a defeated manner.

Roche wagged a finger, "Not if you're sick like this and can barely get out of bed, let alone even sit up." Then he winked at her, "Relax, Sunshine, I'll take care of you. You can call her later and tell her you're not feeling well."

Cloud silently huffed as Roche left again to grab some stuff from both the kitchen and bathroom cabinet such as some pain reliever/fever reducer, a glass of water, a bowl with a blue towel and green one draped on his arm. He got her to sit up again though the woman's body protested in pain. 

"Here, Sunshine, I need you to take this for me. It'll help with the fever and pain."

Roche held out a pill to her which she took and accepted the glass of water, Cloud sighed in relief as the cold liquid slipped down her throat. Once she was finished Roche took the glass from her then set it on the nightstand. He made her lay back down and pulled the covers up to her neck, moving her hair out of her face in the process as Cloud fell asleep. He grabbed the towel from the bowl, wringing out the excess water before placing it on her head. A relieved hum escaped her as she felt the towel cool her down. He took the green towel and began dabbing at Cloud's face to wipe away the accumulated sweat that had formed there overnight. He just wanted to make her as comfortable as possible so when she'd get better Roche would give her all the snuggles in the world.

Roche then pulled up a chair next to the bed as he watched Cloud sleep, her soft snores barely audible while he glanced at the clock to see it was still early in the morning. 7:30 am was too early, especially when the sun had rose over the horizon but hung low in the sky.

Sure Cloud Strife had gotten sick before which resulted in a cold but NOT a fever, especially one strong enough to leave her bedridden for a few days like this. Roche hoped it wasn't serious enough that he had to take her to the hospital, shaking his head at the thought. All Cloud needed was plenty of rest, drink a lot of liquids to stay hydrated and to take her medicine. Give it a day or two and her fever would eventually break.

Just as he was dozing off another coughing fit snapped Roche awake and he switched the blue and green towels. Roche lightly patted her cheek and smiled gently at her, causing the female blonde to lean to the touch. He pressed a kiss in her hair, making her grumble into her pillow.

"You're gonna get sick if you keep doing that."

"Well, if I do get sick I know you'll take care of me, Cloudie," he chuckled, "Fair is fair."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"I know and you love me for it."

Cloud sighed in annoyance, as much as she loved Roche he could be a little too much at times, making her wonder why she puts up with him and his antics. As much as she didn't want to admit it Cloud liked it when Roche took care of her whenever she fell ill sometimes. And when Roche got sick too(sometimes from cuddling and snuggling her when he shouldn't have or Cloud inadvertently passing her cold onto him) she'd have to tend to him just as he did with her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again that is if any more coughs didn't disturb her rest. With nothing better else to do Roche kept watch over Cloud until he fell asleep himself.


End file.
